


Third Year vs First Year

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Konoha, Fluff, Fluff (for the most part), Jealous Akaashi, M/M, Protective Akaashi, Sarukui and Komi are very good friends, Seme Akaashi, Uke Konoha, Vulnerable Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Third Year vs First Year

Konoha’s eyes widen when he sees the messy-haired first-year for the very first time.

He is in his second year at Fukuroudani, plays good defence and offence for their boys’ volleyball team, likes Tatsuta-style fried chicken, is best friends with Sarukui Yamato and Komi Haruki and is late for school. He overslept because he stayed up most of the night worrying about what his first day back would be like. That was a bad idea.

Konoha rushes into the school with adrenaline seeping through his veins and a panicking heart. He feels as if he’s going to go into cardiac arrest if he runs any more than this so he slows down only a bit. Then comes to a complete stop. There, walking out of the principal’s office with a map, glasses, and a phone is a freshman with the most beautiful face in all of earth’s history.

The first-year seems to be confused concluded by he’s looking around worriedly. Konoha takes this chance to be a good senpai to (and get to talk to) the world’s most beautiful person.

“E-Excuse me? Are you lost?” Great. He stuttered. What a nice first few words. The first-year looks up, surprised, flustered, and rocking a small smile. “Good morning, senpai. I’m looking for class 4. Could you show it to me?” Konoha nods shyly, a blush creeping up to his face since the beauty of this first-year is way more flamboyant up close. “Senpai, did I catch you at a bad time? You look sick.” Suddenly remembering he’s letting himself get way too obsessed with the male’s beauty Konoha snaps back into reality. “No no, it’s okay. Come on.”

Konoha points out various landmarks from the burnt kitchen door to the automatic water bottle fountain that never stops spraying water to his kouhai to ease the difficulty of navigating the huge school. When the walk to the classroom is almost over Konoha informs the younger but he doesn’t seem to be very satisfied. “Was there something you wanted to see?” Konoha asks, worried that he might’ve already fucked everything up.

Konoha flinches and jumps back when the first-year harshly pushes his hand onto the wall behind him. Being a bit taller the first-year bends down a bit so he’s at eye level with his senpai. “Is there something wrong with me? You’ve been staring at my face this whole time.” What? Had he? He hadn’t noticed if he was. Right now the only thing Konoha can is clutch onto his school bag with a heart beating faster than it ever has, so fast that he can hear it in his ears.

“Senpai, let’s exchange numbers. I want to keep in contact with you, ‘kay? Oh, by the way, my name is Akaashi Keiji. Call me whatever you like,” Akaashi says, holding his phone out to Konoha. It takes a bit for him to process what’s going on but when he does Konoha hands Akaashi his phone and takes his. “Wh-What do you want me to put my name in as?” Akaashi looks at him for a second then chortles and replies with, “whatever you want.”

When they exchange phones back the bell indicating it's break/lunchtime rings. Missing the first half of a schoolday is not ideal, even for someone who doesn’t like school all that much. “I’m going to go and visit all of my teachers. Bye-bye, senpai,” Akaashi says as he’s already making his way away from the scene. Konoha does so too, going to the roof where his friends Sarukui, Komi, and he hang.

Konoha collapses on a bench, leaving both of his friends confused. “All right, what happened?” The two of them ask in unison. Konoha groans and flushes out of embarrassment then throw himself on Sarukui’s lap. “I met the most beautiful first-year, showed him around, got kabe-donned by him, and got his number. I don’t think I’m going to be able to live through this. Tell the world I did not die in vain,” Konoha cries but it’s muffled in the fabric of his older friend’s pants.

Sarukui and Komi both sigh. Their friend is hopelessly in love and is a major lost cause. “Do you think the that first-year likes him? I mean, why would you kabe-don someone you don’t like?” Komi asks. “Dare,” Sarukui replies but that just makes Konoha sob even harder. “I was kidding. Aki-chan’s cute so maybe…” Konoha jolts up and glares at Sarukui with teary eyes. “I don’t want to know someone is attracted to me just because of how I  _ look _ !” “That right there. You’ve got a cute face and an adorable personality,” Sarukui says while pulling Konoha into his chest and hugging him.

When the school day ends Konoha Akinori, Sarukui Yamato, Komi Haruki, Bokuto Kotarou, and Washio Tatsuki all head to the locker room.

“Hey you, 3 musketeers. Come look at the profiles for the new members,” Washio says while waving the portfolio their current captain had given every one to look at in the air. Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi all put down their t-shirts and tune into the first and only manilla folder. “Only one? sAd,” Bokuto mutters while resting his head on Washio’s shoulder so he can see too. When Washio opens the folder the student’s name and other info is shown. “Akaashi Keiji. He’s--” Konoha almost falls to the floor but Komi catches him. “It’s him,” Konoha exclaims, exploding in colour and heating up at an alarming rate.

Washio doesn’t react at all and instead wishes that he could just go home. “We’re carrying Konoha?! Me next!” Bokuto exclaims as he runs over to Komi and Konoha and picks up the latter bridal-style. “Bokutoooo. Put me dooowwwn,” Konoha groans but still puts his arms around Bokuto’s neck so he doesn’t fall. Sarukui decides to use Konoha’s lack of mobility to bully him. “Aki-chan has a cruuush~ Aki-chan has a cruuush~!” Sarukui sings, causing Konoha to glare at him. “I’m going to skin you,” the latter threatens. “How will you move to do so? Bokuto isn’t going to put you down any time soon,” Sarukui teases.

Tears start to prick at Konoha’s eyes. “Aw~ Konoha’s so sensitive! He’s already crying!” Bokuto states. Sarukui gets up and walks up to the two so he can see. “Aki-chaaaan, big brother Saru is sorry. Will a kiss make it better?”

“Excuse me? Senpais?”

Everyone turns their heads to look at the first-year standing at the entrance of the locker room. “Nice to meet you. I’m Akaashi Keiji. I specialise in setting,” Akaashi introduces. Konoha all but stays conscious in Bokuto’s arms. “GAH! KONOHA!” Bokuto shouts. Sarukui and Komi start laughing but put their hands over their mouths to hide it. “You second-years need to hurry,” one of the seniors says before leaving the room.

“So Akaashi-kun, have you ever thought of yourself as, hmm...dazzling?” Komi asks. Akaashi smiles. “No, but people have said that about me.” “Konoha isn’t waking uuuup!” Bokuto cries while shaking him. “We got this, Bokuto,” Sarukui tells him as he places Konoha on the floor. Komi joins him in his shenanigans. ”Hey babe, I’m horny,” Sarukui jokes but makes it sound realistic, “I already fucked Komi without you.” Nothing. Komi tries next. “Yamato got me pregnant.” Konoha shoots up. “HE DID  ** WHAT ** ?” Konoha shouts. “...Yamato got a male pregnant,” Komi replies.

Konoha facepalms and does a breathing exercise he learned to calm himself down. “Are they in a relationship?” Akaashi inquires of Washio in a whisper. “No. They bully Akinori because they know he’s too nice-- er or weak to fight back,” Washio whispers back. “Who’s that?” Akaashi asks, directing Washio’s attention to Bokuto. “He’s a little babyish but he has the spirit.”

Konoha watches in awe at his kouhai play. Up until Akaashi joined the only all-arounders were him and Sarukui, though Sarukui found it too hard to hop positions every day so he only did in once in a while. Now here is a first-year that is, probably, at a higher skill rate than most of the second-years and even some third-years.

The swear running down Akaashi’s face only glistens from the lights and causes his beauty to skyrocket. “You’re staring too much, babe,” Sarukui whispers in Konoha’s ear seductively. Konoha pushes him back with weak hands and an upset expression from the sudden close contact. “B-Back up! Do you know how hot you sound like that?! Geez, knock it off when we’re are practise.” Sarukui gets a good laugh out of his friend’s reaction but soon stops and starts to back away. “What? What’s wrong?” Konoha asks. Sarukui points to behind him and the blonde follows suit in turning around. There, glaring at Sarukui, is Akaashi, with a towel and water bottle in one of his hands. It wasn’t as noticeable before but Akaashi has huge hands.

“U-Uhm… Akaashi-san?” “Akinori, can you practise with me?” Konoha glances at Komi who only gives him a thumbs up and a smirk as if he expects something to happen. “S-Sure. I can play any position for you.” Akaashi smiles a bit then grabs Konoha’s hand and leads him to another part of the gym.

Now Konoha Akinori is a third-year. And he still can’t control himself around AKaashi.

Once, he went to deliver papers to Akaashi while it was class time and, well, here are the events:

_ “Akaashi-san? These papers are for you,” Konoha says, handing them to him. A few students in the class are whispering to each other about the situation but neither seems to notice. “Thank you, Akinori. I hope the walk wasn’t long,” Akaashi says apologetically. “No no, it wasn--” “E-Excuse me! You’re Konoha Akinori on the volleyball team, right? I-I r-really like how you play!” A girl with two brown pigtails says. Konoha nods, completely unfazed. She may seem cute to most but Konoha doesn’t swing that way. _

_ The girl starts to turn red as she tries to say her next lines: “A-Akinori-san, are you single?” Konoha raises a brow, “I am--” Konoha is pulled down by a strong arm and into the lap of Akaashi. “He isn’t interested. And I advise you to stick to ‘Konoha-san’ if you know what’s good for you,” Akaashi utters in a threatening voice, murderous intentions seeping through his veins. The girl aggressively trembles as she takes some steps back but doesn’t make it far because she falls. Two students, a male and a female, help her up. “I’m sorry that you had to hear me so upset, Akinori. Please have a good rest of the day,” Akaashi tells him. Konoha nods and quickly leaves the classroom in fear of anything else happening and him bursting into the colour of a rose in front of a bunch of kouhais. _

Though Akaashi is scary Sarukui and Komi still don’t tone it down on the teasing they give Konoha. Here they are, Sarukui sitting between Konoha's thighs and fiddling with them with the latter trying to get him to stop.

"S-Saru..." Konoha whimpers, a hand going on Sarukui's hand to stop him. Sarukui doesn't stop, not in the slightest. Komi is seated on one of the benches, just watching. Sarukui's hand ghosts over Konoha's crotch area and that's when Akaashi walks in. "What are you doing to him?" Akaashi inquires, slamming his bag onto the bench. "Why does it matter to you? You two aren't dating," Saru replies with a devious smirk. "Get your hands off of him." "Make me."

Sarukui's smirk gets more sinister when he starts to snake his hand into Konoha's t-shirt. "Sarukuiiii. Stooooop," Konoha whines with a tiny moan in his voice. This makes Akaashi clench his fists and prepare to commit a murder. "All right. Love you, baby," Sarukui places a kiss on Konoha's forehead, "Akaashi's going to take over now. You two have two hours before we come back." Komi, who stayed quiet the whole times, tunes in with, "can't wait to see you tonight, babe. I just got a new toy and I'm itching to try it out."

When Sarukui and Komi finally leave, knowing their godforsaken shenanigans have not an end, Akaashi helps Konoha to his feet by wrapping his arms around his waist but doesn’t let go even when his original task is completed. “A-Akaashi-san… th-they just like to j-joke. They weren’t harming me,” Konoha stutters in a tiny voice that even a straight could find adorable. Akaashi doesn’t bother to listen at all because his jealousy is his main forte.

“I don’t care about any of that. He made you moan. Right. In. front. Of. Me. Do you want to know how that makes me feel? Those people out there right now practising without us receive love from me but you on the other hand receive at least five times that. If I see either of those two fucking around with you again I’ll show them how far my jealousy can go,” Akaashi whispers in Konoha’s ear. There’s a long silence before Akaashi lets go of his senpai and heads out to practise on the court.

“Any last words for your underclassmen?” Coach Yamiji asks the graduating third-years since it is their last day. Konoha is crying into Bokuto’s shoulder who is comforting him by telling how awesome he had been the last three years. 

Akaashi is really out of it. The only person that he was ever close to are now graduating, saying their goodbyes, trying to end on a happy note. Akaashi stares down at his feet, blinking a few times to stop himself from shedding any tears. Konoha feels a tap on his back and turns around. It’s Komi and Sarukui. They both give him a quick hug then direct his attention over to Akaashi. “You need to go. He’s probably been waiting for you this whole time,” Komi tells him. Konoha nods and attempts to wipe his eyes but the old tears are absorbed into new ones.

Konoha walks forward a few steps then jumps into his kouhai’s arms. “Aki-” his words are cut off with his own sobs. This is the last time they’ll see each other for a while. This is the last time they’ll embrace each other for a while. This is the last time they’ll talk to each other for a while. This is the time they’ll get to confess for a while.

“I...love you- so much!” Konoha sobs. Sarukui and Komi sigh. It only took 2 years for him to say that. Bokuto has to come and break up the hug since it’s time for them to go. “We’ll miss you, ‘Gaashi,” Bokuto tells him in a quiet voice absolutely no one knew he had. “Th-That still isn’t how you say my name,” Akaashi whispers as he gives Bokuto a quick hug. Konoha and Bokuto go back to join the other third-years who quickly pitch in to help Konoha calm down with words of encouragement.

“I made some coffee for you,” Konoha says in a quiet voice as he enters Akaashi’s study. Akaashi is typing away on a computer with his new black-rimmed glasses on that he just got the other day. Akaashi doesn’t look up nor respond at all the kind gesture his husband did for him. Konoha sighs and places the coffee on the desk. “Are you almost finished? Do you have an estimate of when you’ll be done?” Akaashi blinks a few times. “Do you want to cuddle tonight?” Akaashi asks. Konoha makes a small noise of embarrassment but then nods. “Then I’m finished right now,” Akaashi says, closing out of his unfinished work and shutting down the computer.

The two sit on their bed wrapped up in covers scrolling through Konoha’s phone, looking at photos of their previous teammates on Instagram. “Ugh, Bokuto-san’s always getting himself in-” “You weren’t really finished, were you?” Akaashi sighs. He lifts Konoha’s head and presses a soft kiss against his lips. “Nothing is more important than your desires. If you want it I will give it, no matter the cost,” Akaashi murmurs into the kiss. Konoha giggles then rest his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
